Tenya Iida x male reader
by GaySasha
Summary: You are a young villain who has been given a chance to redeem yourself, as well as get closer to your new boyfriend. This has mentions of child abuse, police brutality, dub con and is a lemon.
1. Prologue

Hey guys, before you read this you must know that there is police violence, mentions of child abuse, and reader x tenya iida lemon as well as a little dub-con and light sadism. Enjoy you weebs

No one who knew Tenya Iida would have expected that he would take a lover so early in his high school life, especially not someone like you. He had been brought up in a prestigious household, bred to be the perfect hero and trained since childhood to hone his quirk, it was no wonder he made it into U.A. He gained the favor of his classmates and mentors, his reputation as a proper and kind young man was well known amongst the young heroes.

You on the other hand... you were not as privileged. Your parents were crushed under debris during a villan attack when you were far too young, and no grandparents, aunts or uncles would take you in, you were only eight but they feared your quirk. You could transform yourself into a massive, black, winged catlike beast, sometimes unintentionally. Half the time you wouldn't even realize that your fingertips had turned to claws. The first time you manifested it you were four years old and fighting with one of your cousins, you ended up leaving a permanent scratch scar on his arm and wrecking several cars before you calmed down. Because of this, no one wanted you, since that day you heard old family and neighbors whispering about how they were certain that you would become a villain.

For this same reason, you could never find a home. Any foster parents would reject you or kick you out after one outburst or another, no one would adopt such an unruly child, and after one too many cases about you, the police got involved. All you had done was take your monster form after one of your fosters hit you, and before you knew it you were spending the night in the station. That was the night you snapped, if everyone wanted you to be a villain, than so be it. You broke out that night, kicking in to wall with your large clawed tail. For two months you were at large, you had no goal in particular, only to play your "part." You would fly by buildings and leave gashes in them with your sturdy crimson wings, sometimes dive bomb a hero and leave them with a scratch, maybe tear off part of their costume as a souvenir. You weren't evil, you were angry.

But eventually you slipped up.

You decided to get your name in the paper, make sure that everyone who forced you down this path knew just what they did, and make sure that a group of villains would spot you and allow you to join them. U. A. High was a mile beneath you, and just this once you had a plan. You folded your wings to your sides and dove. Class 1 A was famous for th it struggles and accomplishments, the press would be on this soon. Second story, third room to the right. You stretched your wings slightly and reached out a paw to break the glass. Heads turned only in time to catch a glimpse of the beast before they had to duck to avoid the glass, you grabbed the person closest to you and jumped out, catching yourself in the air and speeding off, gradually getting higher. When you looked down with your dialated red eyes, you immediately recognized that red hair from the sports festival. You couldn't remember his name, only his quirk, metal was it?

The boy yelled something unintelligible into the wind and lifted up a now stone like arm. No this was the rock guy. He struck at your paw, but you squeezed tighter. You thought you were safe in the air, that no one could stop you from scarring him to put yourself on the map. Boom. You heard an explosion, then something landed on your back. You felt a searing pain in your left wing, and fell. This new blonde boy tore the red head from your grasp and jumped off, leaving you to fall. On your way down you caught onto the side of a building, dragging your claws down the side to slow down. Once all four of your feet were on the ground, you turned, expecting to see the whole class ready to fight, but only saw three people. There was the two boys, the blonde tending to the red heads scratches, and one pro, Eraserhead. The ladder glared at you, you locked eyes, and could see him grow ing taller, no, you were getting smaller.

Your red monstrous eyes turned back to (eye color), and all of your fur receded up to your head into your normal long (hair color) hair. Before you could react, you felt a pang in your stomach as he punched you, almost making you vomit. You start punching, backing up with each strike, hoping for him to look away so that you could grow wings and escape, but he just kept staring you down. You found yourself panicking, tears streamed down your face as you desperately searched for an opening. You looked into his inblinking eyes, seeing not rage but.. concern. His scarf unraveled and wrapped around you, pinning your arms to your sides, you could feel your stomach shake as you hyperventilated. The older man took one good look at you, then punched you in the chin, knocking you out.

Dreams of your parents death filled your head, dust filled your eyes, fire crawled over your skin, you tried to run but wherever you went there were only corpses and dust, you were almost happy when you awoke, until you found yourself sitting in a folding chair, hands cuffed behind you. You're bloodied clothes had. Been stripped off and replaced with black sweats and grey tshirt. There was another man in the room with you, and definitely more behind the two way mirror to your left. The man in front of you was small, white and rat-like, he looked at you with a smile. You could feel how weak your body was, how foggy your mind was, your quirk wasn't working either. It didn't take you long to figure out that you've been drugged. You could barely remember what he asked you, some questions about your goals and motivations. You didn't remember how you replied. You remembered that he was kind, and that you cried. Eventually the conversation was ended when the man slid down from the his chair and wished you a good day.

That was your only pleasant memory of that day. The rest was a blur of interrogations, beatings, and confinement. You remember the pain, the exhaustion, the humiliation, but not what you said. Eventually, they shoved you into a cell, you fell asleep the moment you hit the floor. This time you didn't dream, you only drifted in the blackness at the back of your mind until something pulled you out. A bright light. The cold air. Motion. These where what you thought of first. Your eyes eased open to see two cops holding you up by your shirt collar and arms dragging you forward. Eventually they came to a door and opened it, shoving you into the room. You were blinded by the sun in the window, you wondered how long it had been since you've seen light. Before you could open your eyes you were pushed down into a wooden chair and held there by the two officers. Without warning, one of them dug a needle innto a vein in your neck, releasing some clear fluid into your bloodstream.

it burned through your body and you stifled a cry to a pitiful whimper, but soon your eyes shot open and you're ears focused in on the conversation.

"The stimulant should help him wake up, while still keeping his quirk from activating, it'll last for three hours, so hopefully those won'ttake too long," informed the smaller one. Your head ached like hell, you reched to hold it and were surprised to find no restaints around your wrists.

"Mister (last name), do you know why you are here?" Questioned the rat -like man.

"no," you replied through gritted teeth. This time the man questioned one of the officers.

"Kenji, have you explained nothing to this young man?" His tone was accusatory, yet soft. The dog headed man responded.

"No, due to the drug he was too weak to stay awake long, let alone remember what he was told, I thought it best for him to rest until today"

"very well," the rat turned back to him. "Now young man, you have gotten your self into quite some trouble. Trespassing, assault, vandalism, and now a direct attack on a prestigious hero school. In most cases you would be put away for a long time." You nod along, unsure of his point.

"But Mr, Aizawa brought it to my attention that you seemed more than unhappy to commit this felony, most true villains would not be so afraid and hesitant to fight a single pro hero. Isn't that right?"

"yes," you groaned. You were feeling your body again, yyou were hungry and aching all over.

"When you were taken into police custody you were used as a test subject for an experimental drug before I could talk to you, but perhaps it was for the best. You awnsered All of my questions honestly and told a very disturbing tale of the events that led you to attack our school." This concerned you, how much did he know?

"what did I say?" You struggled.

"well, you told me about your mother and father, I see how their deaths have effected you and would like to say sorry for your loss. In addition to this you explained that you only flew off with kirishima so that you would attract attention from the media so that some other villains would take you in since you do not not have a home. As well as some more troubling news. You explained to me why the police arrested you the first time."

"Why do you care?"

"Because it had some negative effects on the lives of a few officers. In the police report from your first arrest they state that you attacked the couple taking care of you unprovoked, yet what you told me suggests otherwise. You told me that they were keeping you for the paycheck and regularly abused you. Sure enough there were no reports of that, yet you claimed to have reached out to the police about it on multiple occasions. There was only one record of you seeking help, and it was half burnt. We questioned the officers involved and one admitted to them taking substantial bribes to keep quiet. The other officers involved, after hearing about their crime coming to light, they attempted to... silence you. you were heavily sedated and unable to fight back, so you were already badly beaten, but survived of course, the men had been fired and are now awaiting trial."

"Why are you telling me this?" You asked.

"Due to the police misconduct and your less than villainous motives, we were able to work out a deal with the judge. (Name), would you join class 1 A?


	2. Prologue part 2

It had been four months since you joined U.A. Of course the transition had been difficult, what with the press, the mistrusting teachers and angry students, but you eventually got settled. Since it was only the beginning of 1A's second year it was easy for you to start as there was an empty space where some bitch named Mineta was kicked out after multiple sexual harassment complaints. The students were outraged when they learned that you were joining, you could feel all eyes on you when you walked in. You did your best to remain quiet and not call attention to yourself, but the others wanted to know you. One picked a fight with you, bakagou katsuki, the boyfriend of Kirishima, the boy you captured. Yet, strangely, the red head was the most inviting. The boy explained that Nezu told him all about why you joined them and couldn't hold it against you. After that, they started to accept you. Midoriya would sit next to you at lunch and ask about your quirk, sometimes rambling for the whole period about quirks and strategy. Aizawa soon grew to trust you after you had shown no reason not to be.

It almost seemed like years ago that the police signed you over to principal Nezu. Now that he was your legal guardian, you often hear jokes about how the tables have turned that the cat takes orders from the mouse. But you don't mind, Nezu was kinder to (name) than anyone had been for years, he had given you a clean dorm and found some mental health services for you as he knew how much your past trauma effects you. It's almost as if you were never a villain. Now you study and practice hero work under the hero name "Chimera". But your greatest accomplishment was him.

As class rep, Tenya did his best to help the young man fit in, but found it difficult to have faith in your morals, despite knowing what drove you to desperation, he believes that you still should not have gone that far. But he doesn't know what it's like. He was so annoying, constantly following you to ensure you would not betray them, that you weren't cheating, that you were doing the assignments on time. You fantasized about punching him, knowing that if you were to do it for real you were sure to be kicked out, but a guy can dream. Every night (name) would imagine beating him up, clawing at his chest, biting him... over time, what you wanted to do to that bastard changed until you could no longer deny what you wanted of him. That doesn't mean you don't still want to make him bleed.

The next day of school, you knew what you were going to do. When the uptight boy approached you to nag about something you didn't hesitate to grab him by the collor of his shirt and kiss him, shoving your tongue into his mouth. Neither of you moved for a moment, but once that moment had passed, Tenya yanked his head away and shouted at you for inappropriate conduct, his words a jumbled mess. After school he insisted on talking to you, to understand why you did what you did. You made it clear that you wanted him, and although apprehensive, the taller young made admitted that he had been following you for the same reason. Since that moment nearly five weeks ago, the two of you had been dating.


	3. Ok now it's getting gay

Three doors down, (name) thinks to himself, just three doors down. The (eye color) eyed boy unsheathed his claws and flexed them, it always made him feel powerful. He reached for the doorknob and turned it before quickly pushing it open, he make his way brusquely down the hall, Izuku and his boyfriend, Shoto were talking further down, and kirishima was just leaving his room, (name) hopes that no one would try to stop him on his way. For the past week he had had only one thing on his mind. He was more than eager to push open the door keeping him from the other young man. Inside Iida was writing at his desk.

"(Name)!" Shouted Tenya, waving his arms in a stiff manor. "I'm sorry, I did not know that you were coming, I apologize for the mess." There was one fucking book on his bed. The (hair color) haired boy slunk over to him, stopping to his left and placed his arm on the desk.

"We've been dating for over a month now," he purred.

"Well yes," his boyfriend replied, taken off guard by his often laid back lover. (Name) moves slightly behind him, running a hand from his brow through the larger male's hair.

"And the most intimate we've ever been was on that first kiss," he stated. Tenya wasn't sure what (name) was getting at, but his lover was now placing one hand on his chest. (Name) grinned behind him, then pressed his mouth almost to Iida's ear.

"It's about time we changed that," he whispered, then bit the tip of his boyfriend's ear. Tenya stood straight up, his dark blue eyes wide and staring straight ahead at the realization of what the other boy was saying. The taller boy turned to face the other.

"(FULL NAME) THIS IS COMPLETELY INAPPROPRIATE. WE ARE NIETHER ENGAGED NOR MARRIED AND I CAN NOT CONDONE OF-" The young hero was silenced by (name)'s lips against his own and the taste of his tongue exploring his mouth, the feeling of his tie being loosened and tossed to the floor. (Name)'s (eye color) eyes pierced throu him as he stumbled backwards until his lover shoved him into the bed.

"(NAME)," he yelped, he was unable to continue, the man on top of him had already pressed their lips together, and was now beginning to unbutton Tenya's uniform. The brunette trembled under him, it was too much, his boyfriend slid his hand under his shirt, he keeps going, he reaches past his naval... Tenya shoves (name) off of him, a strand of saliva between their gaping, gasping mouths as they come apart.

"STOP!" Screams the disheveled boy. (Name) stands up, finally listening to his lover. "I WILL NOT DO THIS WITH YOU!" He then wipes a bit of drool off of the side of his mouth with the back of a shaking hand.

"Why not Tenya, we've been dating for over a month, we clearly like each other, why don't you want this?" (Name) questions.

"IT IS NOT PROPER." Iida replied as he frantically tried to button his shirt. "PLUS YOU COULD HAVE A DISEASE, AND HOW COULD MY CLASSMATES RESPECT ME KNOWING THAT IV'E HAD RELATIONS WITH ONE OF THEM?" The (skin color) skinned man huffed, and bent to pick up the tie that was tossed onto the recently vacuumed floor.

"Well, you're right about std's, I slept around a lot while I was a villain, so I'll wear a condom. And if you're worried about our classmates thinking less of you, don't, I can hear Todoroki and Izuku fucking next door every night, Katsuki makes out with Kirishima in class, and it doesn't take a genius to see what's going on with hagekure and Mina, everyone is fucking everyone. And I get worrying about weather this is right or not, but you say it like there IS a right way, but there isn't, if you're waiting for a chance this is as good as any." (Name) tossed the tie back to Tenya, "just think about it." (Name) crept out of the room, leaving the shaken boy alone with his thoughts.


	4. Look at him being gay and in love

Tenya sat on his bed long after (name) had pushed him into it, he felt violated, humiliated and conflicted, but what bothered him most was that he was unprepared. He had shelves of glasses in case one broke, copies of books in case one was lost, and strategies for fighting when facing villains, but for this he was unprepared. All he could think about was how he was taken off guard, that he froze.

The young man had always tried to fit some nebulous definition of proper, so he had never allowed himself to think about doing such things. He had never watched porn or talked to his friends about sex, he rarely got himself off and when he did, he did so shamefully, only wanting it over with. Now he was faced with a proposition, and knew nothing about how to handle it.

The boy didn't sleep much that night. In the morning he dressed himself slowly, as if to put off school. He reached for his tie, it was the same one that (name) had grabbed him by and stripped off. For no good reason, he wore another tie that day. Class wasn't any better, he wasn't alone with his thoughts anymore, now he was with his classmates, but (name) was among them. The whole day he averted his eyes from his lover's piercing gaze, unable to meet it, unsure of what would happen. After phys ed, they were both changing with the others in the locker room, at this point the brunette snuck a look at his boyfriend, (name)'s back bore a long scar, he said from some previous foster parents who didn't want him.

Iida wondered what it felt like, he wanted to drag a hand down the (skin color) skinned boy as they... no. NO. This was not okay, how can he think of such a thing, it is unfair to (name) to think of him this way, however... he had been invited to do much more. With this thought in mind he dressed hurriedly. Once school had ended, the young man rushed back to his dorm and sat at his desk. He felt awful for doing so, but he let himself fantasize about his boyfriend, about letting him kiss him, feeling the scar on his back, enjoying that taboo thing. He felt hot just thinking about it. Perhaps... he wants it too. He had been looking at it all wrong, he had been attempting to judge love and sex without taking into account any emotion. But now he knew that he wanted to be with (name.)

Tenya bided his time until nine, which seemed like an eternity, at which point he carefully opened his door, looking both ways to ensure that no one else was in the hall. Both was were clear, and he began walking, his body was stiff, still nervous about what would happen that night. He stood with his back straight and knocked. For a few moments there was silence, then the door opened with a creak. (Name) smiled slyly and leaned in the doorway.

"Tenya," he crowed. "I didn't expect to see you so soon." The black haired male stood taller and pressed his arms to his sides.

"(Name), may I come in?" He asked, voice shaking. (Name) nodded and stepped into his dorm, his lover close behind, once inside the (eye color) eyed boy sat at his desk and cast a questioning gaze at Iida.

"I've come in -in regards of your proposition," he stuttered.

"Oh?" Prompted (name), thinking it was so cute when his boyfriend was this nervous.

"I have considered your request over the past day and have concluded that I would like to go through with this, though I must inform you that I am inexperienced and do not yet know the proper way to engage in the act. Furthermore I insist that you wear a condom for our protection and refrain from any activity that could be potentially harmful." (Name) chuckled.

"I get it sweetheart," he purrs. "You know it would be easier just to say, 'it's my first time, please be gentle.'" Tenya shuddered, that's exactly what he meant, but saying it that way made him seem so... vulnerable. And when his boyfriend smiled and stood, he felt so too.

"I can't promise that this won't hurt like hell, but I can assure you that you'll feel so good."


	5. Smut starts here

(Name) grabbed a handful of Tenya's hair on the back of his head and yanked him forward to kiss him. The taller boy's mouth was closed, his boyfriend licked at his lips, he could already feel the tension. After a few seconds of Iida refusing to open them, (Name) moved his other hand to his lover's jaw, pulling it open just enough to slid his tongue past those tight pressed barriers. After this reluctant kiss, the (hair color) haired boy turned his boyfriend until his back was to the bed, placed a leg behind his, then pushed, causing the young man to fall onto the badly made sheets. Tenya knew that his boyfriend was aggressive in training, and it was becoming more and more clear that's he intended to be just as vicious in bed. The larger boy's gunmetal blue eyes averted from him, his teeth clenched behind quivering lips, and his body rigid. His hands were at his sides, gripping tightly to the blanket as if he were against the side of a building, trying not to fall. (Name) crept over the anxious boy and covered his eyes with one hand as he left a trail of butterfly kisses up his neck. The raven haired male inhaled sharply through his teeth.

"You look terrified," (name) huffed. "You're know you're not going to enjoy it if you're so tense."

"I-I apologize!" Tenya stuttered. "But what is the correct procedure in this situation? I have not yet researched the right protocol for intercourse especially between two men."

"Whatever you want. Don't act like you're so pure, I see the way you look at me in the locker room." He smirked. "Honestly Ten, when it comes to sex you're a huge pussy, I mean would you even have ever confessed to me if I hadn't kissed you first?" (Name) grabbed Iida by the chin and turned his face towards him, the larger man opened his eyes wide, that look on his boyfriend's face could only be described as hunger. The brunette tightened his grip on the sheets.

"You want to do more than kiss, now's your chance." (Name) pinned his lover down by his shoulders with both hands.

"Also, relax." Iida did his best to obey, loosening his grip on the sheets and kissing the (eye color) eyed man back. The brunette allowed his hands to wander up his lover's back and through his long (hair color) hair. It was softer than he had expected, or maybe his hands were just sensitive. (Name) sat up to take off his jacket and shirt, then proceeded to unbutton his boyfriend's, knowing that the other would not want his clothes damaged. But fuck, he wanted to rip them off. His glasses started to slide off, but he lifted a hand to push them back on. (Name) licked Iida's neck, the larger male turned his head upward and exhaled, he was trying to relax, but it had been so long since he'd been so afraid, but he wanted this.

Tenya reached back, finally able to feel the scar. He traced it with his fingers, almost trying to judge it's size and depth before his thought were interrupted as (name) reached down the blue eyed boy's pants. His warm hand grazed his hardening length, making him gasp at the contact, catching his breath as the hand continued Down his left thigh. It could be considered a fetish of (name)'s, teasing his partner so close to where they yearned for touch. Iida squeezed his boyfriend's shoulder, this time initiating a kiss, pushing his tongue into his partner's mouth, feeling Thebes's unnaturally sharp teeth. The (skin color) skinned boy removed his hand from the toned thigh and lifted one of Tenya's still clothed legs and placing to his side, then shoving himself between the two muscular limbs, grinding on his clothed member. As (name) began to undo his lover's belt, Iida sat up and wrapped his arms back around the (eye color) eyed boy and allowed him to kiss his exposed neck, nipping at the base of his collar bone.

Once the belt was unbuckled, (name) yanked down Tanya's pants and underwear, freeing his hard cock from his clothes. It was a bit thicker than his own, but not as long. He slid them down to the calves before they became snagged on his partner's engines.

"Allow me!" Shouted the nervous boy, he had mentioned before that the pipes made it hard to change, he must have been used to it by now. The muscular young man worked them off slowly before placing them to the side, at which point (name) lifted on every of his legs to fit his head underneath it, Tenya let out a surprised whimper when (name) licked one of the pipes. He had never considered what it would feel like.

"(NAME) WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He shouted. His boyfriend licked again to hear another gasp.

"What does it look like babe?" He purred.

"I understand what you- aah! You're doing but not." He paused to take some quick breaths. "Not why."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not particularly, it just feels strange."

"Alright then, moving on."

THe smaller male had already placed a hand on his chest to push him down. Once again he gasped, and held his breath to stifle a cry when his boyfriend bit down on his chest, when (name) moved his head, he had left an angry red ring slightly below the boy's armpit. He bit down again, this time around Tenya's nipple as he swirled his tongue around it. This time he let out a sharp cry at the unexpected pain.

"(Name)! That hurts," he shouted, hoping for, but not telling his partner to stop. Instead he lifted his head and grinned.

"Good," mumbled (name). Tenya felt his blood run cold at the terrifying realization that he was going to sleep with a sadist. He couldn't speak or move, only cover his mouth with the back of his arm to stifle his pitiful cries as (name) continued downward, leaving behind hickies and bites until the (hair color) haired boy was at his navel, leaving a small bite at the base of his abdomen. Iida' body was trembling at that point, frozen in anticipation and fear as his boyfriend lifted his head again. It was as if the boy WANTED to feel another bite, another sharp shock and red mark on his flesh. Maybe he did. But instead of another painful bite, Tenya felt his cock being engulfed in (name)'s hot, wet mouth.

The brunette threw his head back and moaned, this new feeling flushed through his body in waves of pleasure, like fire crawling through him every moment. (Name) bobbed his head down, then traced a vein up his partner's member before swirling his tongue around the tip. He felt the heat building inside him, this felt nothing like the times he shamefully got himself off for no more than relief. (Name) dug his nails into Tenya's thighs as he pushes them apart, his partner could not differentiate between the pain and pleasure. After a few minutes of moans and sharp breaths, grabbing at hair and feeling his heart race, Iida willed himself to at least attempt a coherent sentence.

"(N-name)! I'm close-" before he could finish either his sentence or his pleasure, (name) opened his mouth and pulled away, leaving a strand of saliva. Although the brunette had not expected his partner to let him finish so early, he groaned at the lack of touch, fighting the urge to touch himself. His boyfriend smiled slyly and reached into his bedside table, in the top drawer was a small bottle of a clear gel.

"Lay down, legs up." (Name) commanded. Tenya was taken aback, his boyfriend was always so lighthearted and carefree, it was strange to hear such cold demands out of his mouth. The blue eyed young man obeyed the commands, laying on his back and bending his legs to allow (name) to perform whatever task he was planning to undertake. The long haired man strode over to the front of his lover, enjoying the view of his submissive, defenseless boyfriend.

Tenya clenched his jaw and closed his eyes as if hiding from his lustful partner who was already shoving his legs farther apart. (Name) snapped the cap off of the bottle and scooped out a generous amount of the gel with two fingers, then rubbing them together. Once again he crawled over the trembling body of his boyfriend, the placed one finger at Iida's entrance and leaned forward until their eyes were inches apart. The boy below him could feel the hot breath on his cheek. (Name) growled two words.

"may I?"

Tenya clenched his jaw tighter and squeaked out the quietest, yes. He was not prepared when (name) thrusted a finger into him, yelping in suprise at the cold lubricant and invasive foreign feeling. The finger curled and twisted inside of him, and without warning a second was added, scissoring and massaging his insides. As Iida moaned and squirmed in pain, the boy on top of him began sliding off his glasses, only for the brunette to stop him.

"No, please. I want to see during this activity." He begged. (Name) allowed him to keep them on, it wouldn't end up mattering, they kissed again. He growled.

"Fuck Babe, your so damn tight. Relax and this'll be so much easier."

Easier said than done. Though the taller male tried to relax his muscles, it did little to alleviate the pain. He added another finger into Tenya's ass, the kiss broke when the muscular boy yelped. He felt a sharp pain from inside of him, but soon forgot about it when a finger slid over something. A shockwave of ecstasy passed through his body. (Name) smiled, he found it. The smaller male began thrusting the fingers into his lover quickly, earning gasps and moans from Iida.

"Alright, you're prepped enough, now sit up," (name) ordered. Tenya obeyed.

"turn around, lay on your Forearms and knees." Again, the brunette obeyed. As he did so, he looked over and saw his boyfriend grab something else out of the drawer. He felt relief knowing that (name) would be wearing a condom. The (eye color) eyed boy unzipped his fly and pulled out his own neglected cock, and slowly put on the condom as not to tear it. Tenya gripped the sheets as his partner kneeled behind him. (Name) grabbed the bottle again and spread more lube on his member before placing his hands at his boyfriend's sides.

"I love you sweetheart," (name) purred to the boy under him. Before he could respond, he screamed in pain as (name) thrusted into him. All that he could feel was that awful, searing pain burn through his body. All the fear, anxiety and pain had caught up to him, tears started falling from his eyes. (Name) looked concerned.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked his boyfriend. Tenya took in several sharp breaths before answering.

"no, no, I want this, just give me a moment." The brunette struggled. They pair stayed in place for two minutes as Iida collected himself and adjusted to his lover's length. "Ok, you can move, but please be gentle!" He bit the bedsheets so that he wouldn't scream again. The dominant boy kept one hand on his lover's waist, and one on the bed next to Iida's chest, and trusted in again, this time deeper and with more force.

with each thrust, the pain would lessen until both wanted more, surprisingly, it was Tenya who told (name) to go faster. He tried thrusting at slightly different angles until the boy beneath him cried out in pleasure. The (eye color) eyed boy kept going at that spot, hitting Tenya's prostate with each stroke. The thrusts became stronger, (name) grunting and cussing, Tenya moaning and panting while their bodies rocked in the rythm of the sensation. The larger boy's glasses fell of after one particularly hard thrust and was crushed underneath them, and Iida felt himself getting close to the edge.

"I'm almost-! (Name!)" cried the muscular young man. His boyfriend was nearing his climax as well, and wanting his lover to come first, he wrapped a hand around his member, stroking it while he took him from behind. Tenya's voice cracked, he moaned, his muscles tightened, and the edges of his blurred vision turned white as he was pushed past the edge, covering (name)'a hand in cum. It didn't take long for (name) to come too, biting down on his partner's shoulder in a haze of sadistic pleasure as he too reached his climax.

The two collapsed, unable to move for awhile while they caught their breath and started to feel the soreness. When (name) got up to dispose of the condom, he saw that the clear latex was coated in his boyfriend's blood. This made him feel a pang of guilt. When he got back to bed, Tenya was silently laying on his belly, unable to move in his post coital bliss.(Name) reached under his neck to pull out the broken glasses, they were wet with sweat and bent beyond repair, so he disposed of them as well. The boy slid back into bed and kissed his worn out lover's neck before falling asleep


End file.
